Poise
by Leilako
Summary: Erm... Harry has a plan and Draco has an important part to play in it... (I rated this R ... do you think that's to strong? Comments are most welcome)


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Male/male kissing, homophobes beware.  
  
  


Chapter 1: Spinning Earth

In the beginning there is never a chance to look back. It all happens so fast. All you can do is hold on tight and hope that the world never stops spinning. It was one of those times when everything is suddenly turned upside down. 

~~~

They met, by happenstance, in the empty potions room after class. Everyone had gone for dinner, and the long, low room was empty. The two boys faced each other across a scored table covered in strange ingredients. 

Draco held a knife poised above a half-sliced root. His chin was set at a stubborn angle and he matched the other boy glare for glare. For some minutes there was only silence, then he set the scalpel down with a resounding click.

"Anything I can help you with, Potter?" 

The dark haired boy just stared at him in reply. After a moment he ran his hands through his hair and pushed his glasses up his nose with a sigh.

"I need to ask a favor of you, Malfoy."

Draco's eyes widened slightly and he picked up the scalpel, resuming his slicing of the root to hide his reaction. 

"What kind of favor?"

_No_, he thought, _not what kind! That sounds like I'm considering it! Say no! Say no! But he was intrigued. He continued slicing the root with steady hands as Harry laid out his plans. When he finished the first root, he moved smoothly on to another. He waited. Harry began to shuffle his feet and he cleared his throat as if to speak, but Draco interrupted him._

"And how do I fit into all of this?" 

_Damnit_! his inner voice was screaming at him, _Damnit! You're actually considering going along with whatever idiotic scheme he has in mind! _

Harry grinned mischievously and uttered a low laugh. 

"You, Draco, are going to play the part of my lover."

Draco's heart skipped a beat and he cut his finger. He dropped the knife with a curse and held his finger up to the light to examine the wound.

"What makes you think I'll do any such thing, Potter?" he demanded angrily as he moved his finger to his mouth. Harry leaned across the table and caught Draco's hand in his. With the skill of someone used to sharp turns and tight spaces, he eased around the edge of the table, pinning Draco in front of him.

"Because," he murmured, green eyes sparkling, "I can do this." And without further speech he leaned down and pressed his lips to the other boy's. Draco gasped with fury at the willful invasion of his personal space, but Harry's lips were warm and insistent on his own, and he seemed to be doing some very … interesting things with his tongue.

Harry broke the kiss, leaving Draco gasping for breath. He cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you say?" 

Draco stared at him, a little speechless, and struggled to gain composure. Harry smiled knowingly and leaned in for another kiss.

"My hand is bleeding on your shirt."

Harry paused, examining the pale face in front of him. Draco's lips were red and swollen and his cheeks were flushed with color. Harry pulled the wounded appendage from his shoulder and examined the cut. With no warning, he kissed the wounded finger. Draco gasped and jerked out of his befuddlement, realizing, suddenly, where he was, who he was with, and what they were doing.

"Let go of me, you pillow-biter!"

He wriggled downwards, trying vainly to slip beneath the table, but he only succeeded in finding his shoulders pinned to the sharp edge by Harry's hips. He suddenly realized that he was in a very compromising position indeed. And so, apparently, had Harry.

"Really, Malfoy, there's no need to be so insistent." Harry looked down at the horrified boy and smirked. His hands moved slowly to his pants, and as his fly inched lower and lower, Draco became more and more dismayed. Finally, just before Harry could drop his pants to the floor, Draco swallowed and said, wide-eyed,

"I'll do it. I'll fucking do it. Just-just let me up."

"I knew I could count on you, Malfoy," Harry said congenially. With deft hands, he did up his pants and pulled a shaking Draco off the floor. As Harry the room, Draco regained his usual sneer.

"Honestly, bullying people into what you want? God, Potter, your technique is so crude." Before Draco finished his second sentence, Harry tumbled him over the table, sweeping scalpel, root and various jars to the floor in a shower of glass.

Draco refused to be cowed. He lifted his chin, determined to bear, with fortitude, whatever indignities Harry should choose to visit upon him. Harry leaned forward until their noses met. Draco began to reply with a cutting comment, but found his mouth summarily invaded by a tongue that was both persistent and talented. 

When Harry finally ceased the war he was waging on Draco's mouth, they were both gasping for breath. Harry smiled, tracing the line of Draco's jaw with a slim finger.

"Crude, but effective," Harry murmured. "Remember Malfoy, I expect to see you in the Astronomy Tower Friday night at 11:00." That said, he stood up, straightened his clothes, and strode out of the room, leaving Draco to contend with the heaving of the planet on his own.


End file.
